


Jealous

by theemdash



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: Sanzo isneverjealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** "I think you're missing something"

Gojyo grins, one finger dangling a pair of boxers. "I think you're missing something."

Sanzo grunts, tucks himself in and zips up his jeans. "Can't miss what you never had." He lights a cigarette as he shifts through the newspaper.

Gojyo spins the boxers on his finger. "Huh. Must be Hakkai's." He lifts his long legs, and then pulls the boxers up, imagining how the fabric must slip over Hakkai's pale hips.

Sanzo's frame blocks the overhead light. "Stop that."

"Jealous?" Gojyo's fingers tease at the waistband. As delicate as Hakkai moves, he creeps into the boxers, with obvious intent and fond memories.

"Tch, like I’d be jealous over you." The grip on Gojyo's wrist belies Sanzo's nonchalance; the hard, probing kiss blows it away.


End file.
